


Love, Want, Need

by akamine_chan



Series: Blowjobs [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a thing.  He likes to get down on his knees and suck Fraser's dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Want, Need

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Please don't send conflicted, ethical, lonely vampires after me to talk me to death.
> 
> Prompt: knees

Ray has a thing. He likes to get down on his knees and suck Fraser's dick.

Sometimes he pushes Fraser up against a wall or a door and slowly unbuttons Fraser's pants, reaching into those stupid starched boxers and pulling out Fraser's dick.

It's kinda like opening a present. Ray likes presents.

He teases Fraser by taking his time, eases him into it gently. Fraser's dick, like Fraser, is a little shy. Ray's learned to be patient.

Ray uses his mouth to coax with licks and kisses, paints abstract designs on Fraser's cock with his tongue. He puts his hands on Fraser's hips and pins him firmly to the wall, his hands settling naturally, comfortably, into the warm hollows of his body.

Above him, he hears bitten-off moans and his name, muttered quietly but with increasing volume, as he leads Fraser closer and closer to the edge.

When he opens his eyes, he can see Fraser's hands, big and strong and square, fisted tightly, trembling. He has to look away from that sight because it turns him on something fierce. Fraser, Benton Fraser, _Constable_ Benton Fraser, wanting something so badly that he has to clench his hands to keep from _grabbing_.

Ray keeps everything slow.

Fast is good, fast is _real_ good, especially if he's pushed Fraser up against a wall in an alley, or against the stall door in a men's bathroom somewhere. Fast is good because Fraser struggles half-heartedly against Ray's mouth, torn between his fear of being discovered and his fear of Ray stopping.

Here at home, though, with Fraser splayed out against their own wall, Ray takes his time. Takes his time to show Fraser how much Ray loves him, wants him, needs him.

-fin-


End file.
